Impromptu Appointments
by usermechanics
Summary: Sometimes, having a sexy secretary for a wife causes Maki problems. When said sexy secretary sends a lewd picture, she confronts her about it. [Lemons, NSFW, 18 , don't read if you're a kid (this includes critics united whiners)]


Maki's meeting went well.

She had spent enough time at her work to have developed a name for herself. Not that she needed to develop one; her family name was enough for her to secure a good position at her namesake hospital. It was weird learning that she would have to double major in pre-med and business for the sake of administration, but it was fine by her. It meant she had much more than just grunt work to do.

It meant she had everything she could have wanted. Luxury, an office to herself, a team of people underneath her to do her work for her, and even a stunner as a wife and secretary. There weren't many issues that came with the job.

That was, except sometimes her secretary sent texts at inopportune times.

This was one of those times. Being sent a text on her work phone was ordinary for everyone to do, but she went a step beyond. She had been sent a picture, one of her secretary with her hair down, as opposed to the long twintails she usually wore, with her white blouse unbuttoned enough for her to see a good amount of her large chest. It was a beautiful picture, accentuated by the faux innocence in her bright green eyes and the way she bit at her pencil eraser in such a seductive way.

That being said, it was still work time, and such a sight was bothersome to her. Not in the way that she didn't like seeing her dear wife, Nozomi, that way, but rather the context of it and how she included a comment.

_I'm so bored. Come see me at your office xoxoxo_

Maki knew what she wanted. It was difficult not to see, and considering how she performed a triple take at the picture even knowing that there could be someone behind her in the halls of the hospital, she knew that it struck a chord.

She was thankful that nobody followed her back to her office or asked her anything. All she could ask for was pure silence from everyone else, because the only thing that mattered to her was dealing with her secretary.

* * *

Maki slammed the door behind her, staring down her secretary, cutely sitting on her desk and looking back at her as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Looks like someone liked their lil' present," she chirped, taking in the delight of seeing Maki's face as red as her snacking tomatoes. She still wore what she did for that picture-the blouse that seemed a bit too tight, the pencil skirt that hugged at her hips and upper thighs, the stockings and heels-except with everything straightened and innocent as she could wear them.

Maki had none of it, each step she took closer to her filling the room with clicks as her heels hit the tile underneath. She stood until she was right in front of the desk and took a handful of Nozomi's blouse in her hand, pulling her forward. Nozomi stumbled off the desk in kind, trying to regain her balance before her body pressed into Maki's.

"You should be much more careful with what you send to my work phone," Maki scolded. "What if any of your co-workers saw that you were sending me those kinds of things?"

Nozomi's lips curled into a coy smirk. "They'd think you're a lucky lady?" As much as she could nervously giggle, Maki's gaze stayed unwavering, as if no amount of humor could please her from this. Even if Maki were trying to use it as an intimidation technique, Nozomi was her secretary: she had seen much worse from her before when she wasn't even trying to be angry, and she wasn't scared at all.

"They'd think I'm lucky because my secretary can't keep her body to herself?" Maki hissed. "You could have waited until _after_ work, at least!"

"But maybe I don't _want_ to wait," Nozomi cooed, resting one of her hands on Maki's hip, feeling at her slacks. "Maybe I want ya right now."

Maki was speechless for a few moments. Between Nozomi's careless fondles and her response, all she could let out was some sort of weird scream. As Nozomi giggled at her reflex actions, Maki pouted, hoping that it would help buy her a bit more time as she was being stared at. Nothing came of it, but Maki soon found courage to speak, and to finally ask what was on her mind. "What do you _mean_ want me? Are you asking for more work from me?"

"No, no, Maki," Nozomi giggled, leaning in and trying to close the inch of height between them, her lips growing flush with Maki's ear. Her lips curled into a smirk, her breathing light against Maki's skin during the readjustment. She smelled of cinnamon, and it took Nozomi a bit to adjust to her boss' scent. "The only thing that's gonna be working here is my body."

"You!" Maki yelped as she heard her comment, pushing Nozomi off of her. Nozomi stumbled back to the desk, sitting down on it like she had before Maki entered. Smirking, Nozomi reclined on her desk, long and untied purple hair pooling all over the wood as she grew more comfortable and laid herself down more. She gazed at Maki, watching as her eyes tried so hard to keep focus on her and not looking down at her curvaceous body, and taunted her by slowly undoing a button right in front of her. She made it a further show by opening her blouse a bit more, giving the faintest of a cleavage window for Maki to stare at.

"You want me on the desk like this, or should I bend over for ya? I should warn ya this is my tightest skirt."

Maki stepped forward with disdain, one of her hands taking purchase at the inside of Nozomi's thigh right underneath her skirt. Slowly, Maki crawled her hand up the large expanse of smooth flesh, trying not to distract herself with the plush softness of Nozomi's thighs. "Maybe, just maybe, I can get you to behave like a more proper secretary…" Maki's words, at first, were bold with conviction, but the further she crawled up her thigh, the less steady her words became, especially as her fingers accidentally pressed against Nozomi's folds. Maki's eyes widened at the realization that Nozomi's panties, where she wanted to tease her for her disobedience, was not there, leaving Nozomi cooing at what she felt.

"Nozomi! I swear you left home wearing panties!" Maki gasped. Had anyone known about what Nozomi wore, it was herself, given that she had spent plenty of nights before with her to the point where more often than not they lived together.

"They're in your bottom left-hand drawer," Nozomi responded with a smirk. "I guess not all of the pictures I sent ya came through."

Maki stepped forward, pulling her hand away from Nozomi's uncovered-as she had just discovered-snatch. Nozomi scooted back on the desk slightly, the sound of the desk dragging against the ground filling the room with discordant sound for a split second. While Maki recoiled slightly, Nozomi took the time to lay down more freely on her desk, paperwork scattering as she moved her arms around so she could run her hands up and down her body.

As much as she knew that some of that work was incomplete, Maki didn't care. Work was right in front of her. Sure, it wasn't the paperwork that made sure that Nishikino was running smoothly, nor was it the kind of work that was necessarily expected for a CEO to do at all. Still, work was right in front of her, basking in the gaze she gave her. Sometimes, it was necessary to reprimand staff that weren't behaving properly, and her secretary was absolutely no exception to the rule. If anything, she was more guilty than anyone else, and she needed to be reprimanded.

Not that Nozomi minded. She knew that Maki's reprimands directed towards her were much more fun than if she were some nurse. She knew that she could do whatever the fuck she wanted and get away with it; for all the mischief that she caused, she knew that Maki wouldn't be able to find anyone quite like her.

"So," Maki said as she planted a hand on her desk right next to Nozomi, looming over her. Even if Nozomi were the bigger woman between them, Maki had the height advantage, one which let her loom the way she did. "Do you have anything to say for yourself for disrupting the workplace environment?"

"Should I be honest with ya, Maki-chan?" Nozomi cooed, trying to butter her up even more with her choice of honorific. She tested the waters further, knowing just how much she didn't like being addressed with an honorific at her job, _especially_ that one. "If your reprimands are gonna be anything like they are at home, I'm gonna like it. You _know_ how much I'll-oh!"

Nozomi was interrupted by Maki, who had been listening to her quips with little concern. She knew Nozomi knew the score, and she was to play her part, grabbing at Nozomi's blouse and tugging it open without a care. There were probably some blouses she could wear in a closet somewhere. What mattered to her was the frenzy of buttons that exploded off her blouse and landed on the desk and floor with tiny thuds.

What mattered to her even more was the expansive and curvaceous canvas of her secretary's body being exposed to her, her belly soft and round and her breasts held captive by generous amounts of lilac lace. Her eyes basked in Nozomi's pale glory, trying her best not to salivate at how generous her love handles were or being completely consumed by thoughts of how fantastically large her breasts were, even if she found both hands sliding up the desk as if subconsciously requesting herself to take the handfuls she desired so much.

Before Maki knew it, her hands were tracing the floral patterns on Nozomi's lingerie, much to her enjoyment.

"Having fun?" Nozomi giggled, trying her best to push her chest upwards for Maki to take more of. In kind, Maki pushed Nozomi further against the table, not caring about the creaking it made as she did. Nozomi could see the smirk forming on Maki's face, one that she would oftentimes try to hide, and she felt her own smile growing more. It was easy for Maki to hide most of the time, but Nozomi always knew how to see through it, even as she got no response.

While Maki spent her time ogling and trying to be discrete about fondling Nozomi's breasts, Nozomi busied herself with the zipper on the side of her skirt. Slowly teasing it, she was able to zip it down a centimeter or so before Maki interrupted her with a grab to her wrist. Pushing Nozomi's hand aside,and letting it brush against more papers that fell to the ground, Maki grabbed the zipper, taking it for herself as she pulled the metal down to Nozomi's mid-thigh. Maki tried her best to hide her thirst, her lips begging to be licked as she saw more of Nozomi's creamy flesh be exposed, and her fingers drummed against the newly-revealed triangle of skin right above her thighs.

"Mmmm. Maki," Nozomi huffed at the feeling, trying to push herself upwards slightly so she could get a handful of Maki's shirt. Grabbing what she wanted, she pulled Maki into her, chest-on-chest as the desk once more creaked from the sudden weight put on it. Once she had her where she wanted, Nozomi gripped onto Maki's slacks, trying her best to pull them downward.

"Nozomi!" Maki whimpered, "what are you doing?"

"You rip my shirt off and then ask what I'm doing?" Nozomi cooed, tugging down on her slacks and feeling them getting caught against something. "Come on, Maki! What do ya think I'm doing?"

"What if someone sees that I-"

"It's your office, Dr. Nishikino. I don't expect anyone to come in but your secretary. And where's your secretary right now?" Nozomi batted her lashes as she spoke, as if to seal her point. "And I know that you don't mind the secretary knowing your little secret…"

"But what if someone barges in?"

"You should've locked the door, then," Nozomi taunted as she slipped a hand between Maki's legs, feeling the bulge she had untucked with her fidgeting. She purred as she felt up the size and how the fabric distorted itself to contain her. Maki huffed, only to push her hips forward against Nozomi's teasing hand and accidentally into her crotch. Nozomi whined, pushing her hips up to compensate; gravity, too, joined the mix, as Nozomi's skirt lowered itself on her body, exposing where her pubes would have been had she not loved to wax so much.

Nozomi's salacious display, whether it was intentional or not, was enough to get Maki rolling further, pushing against her once more before pulling away and letting gravity continue its work. The once-tight garment around Nozomi's ass soon pooled around her ankles, her thick thighs pressing against one another as she kicked the garment off the only thing that separated Maki's gaze from Nozomi's pussy. Even without the sight, the scent was enough for Maki's head to cloud, and her fingers had shifted from her breasts to her thighs, taking ample handfuls that she craved.

Nozomi's and Maki's breathing alternated, capturing the same hot breaths they let out as they began making out. It had been high time for them to do so, and peck after peck did Nozomi wrap her legs around her boss. She didn't care about whether or not her cum stained Maki's slacks; all she wanted to feel was that monster rubbing against her folds, and she let out her appreciation with hot, lewd moans that spilled into their kisses.

Nozomi couldn't help but giggle as she heard Maki join her in moaning, but it was an affair that ended quickly. Maki pulled away from Nozomi's lips, and Nozomi opened her mouth as wide as she could, sticking her tongue out in the case Maki wanted to spit. She didn't, leaving Nozomi to crudely wiggle her tongue around in the air before slipping it back in her mouth.

Nozomi's theatrics had distracted her, with her hoping that Maki would have at least stopped for a moment to appreciate her tongue work. That was for another time, when Nozomi was under the desk instead of on top of it. Maki was much more busy planting kisses down Nozomi's neck, and once she felt those smooches, she craned her neck to help her out, letting out deep sighs of pleasure. Maki's hands had returned to Nozomi's body, eagerly scouting out the clip on her bra. After a bit of difficulty (and having to pull Nozomi up so she could explore her back), she unclipped her bra, pulling it off of her and watching as her ample breasts rested against her chest, threatening to droop down to the desk below. Maki took both breasts in her hands, pushing them up for herself, as she leaned in to suckle upon one of her pale-pink, quarter-sized nipples.

Nozomi whined as she felt Maki suckling upon her tits, especially as Maki took advantage of their size and attempted to slip both between her lips. It was a struggle at first, but eventually she found her rhythm, finding her way to suckle upon both without having it feel too awkward for her. As she did, she let her hands explore the rest of her ample chest, taking every square centimeter of her heaving breasts to herself. If only the rest of the company knew that she had them for herself, and that, as she dug her nails into the underside of each breast, she marked them as her own. Not that Nozomi minded at all; rather, given her moans and huffs telling her to keep going, she was a total fan.

As much as Maki knew she could appreciate her stupendous chest for weeks with only breaks for food, she knew that Nozomi had her needs, needs which threatened to leak all over her dress shirt had she not been careful. Pulling her lips away from her tits, Maki started wrestling with her buttons, undoing one by one and exposing her bra, black and something she would consider "standard", to Nozomi.

"Nothing cute?" Nozomi cooed as she looked at Maki's choice of lingerie.

"I don't expect to be flirting at work, unlike some secretaries I know."

Nozomi tried to sit up at that comment, but Maki brought her hands to Nozomi's shoulders, putting her body weight to work by pinning her to the desk. "Maybe if you wore something more decent we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know," Nozomi cooed as she parted her legs, exposing her glistening folds. "Why else do ya think I wore it?"

Maki huffed. "You're incorrigible. You know that?"

Nozomi giggled. "Are ya gonna try fixing that? I know ya want it as much as I do." Just to add to her minxish qualities, Nozomi spread her legs out further, trying to show how flexible she was while exposing herself as much as possible to Maki. She mewled as she felt Maki's fingers press against her sex, deft fingertips eagerly playing with her folds.

"I knew it-ah, ah, _ahn!_"

Maki dug her fingers into Nozomi's pussy the way she knew she loved it. As she thrusted three fingers into her sex, she made sure to curl them slightly, her fingertips eagerly scraping across her g-spot within her first few thrusts. She grinned as she looked at Nozomi, who was biting her lip trying to stifle herself and groping her own tits, eagerly massaging them. Maki grinned, continuing to thrust her fingers inside her clenching pussy as if to dare Nozomi to let go of her lip.

Nozomi bit tighter at her lower lip as she tried to conceal her moans, her hips pushing against her deft fingerwork. Maki picked up the cue, thrusting her fingers harder into her and letting her knuckles slap against her folds. She knew from even the smallest things what made Nozomi tick so much, and already she had her lover's toes curling, her juices leaking from her lips and slicking Maki's hand further.

Nozomi's walls squeezed Maki's fingers tightly, her lips parted in a circle with Maki able to see where exactly Nozomi bit at her lip. She smirked, leaning in and giving the indents soft kisses as Nozomi let out heated whimpers of arousal. Her kisses were oddly gentle, something that caught Nozomi off guard as much as Maki introducing her thumb to her clit. Nozomi captured Maki's lips with her own, using her to filter her screams of pleasure as Maki toggled her so well.

It took a bit for Maki to pull away from the kiss, but the sight she saw she loved. Nozomi's skin had flushed, particularly in places where she had squeezed and toyed with, and she let moans leak from her parted lips without a care. Her eyes were watery, in the back of her head, while trying her best to rock against her hand without caring about the noises the desk made underneath. Maki wasn't sure if she was cumming, but she knew that if her fingers didn't do the trick, there were other things she could use.

Suddenly, Nozomi went lucid. She grabbed Maki by the wrist and pulled her fingers out of her folds, glistening and dripping with her juices. Nozomi smirked as she brought her hand to her lips, eagerly licking off the fluids with dark, lust-clouded eyes. After licking them clean, she stuck them in her mouth, pushing them as far as she could push them before letting them stay still, giving Maki a chance to run her fingertips along the back of her throat.

However, before Maki could marvel that much, Nozomi pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a coy smirk.

"Maybe you should sit down and let me do a bit of work," Nozomi cooed as she slid off the desk and stood up, her nudity in stark contrast to Maki only having her shirt unbuttoned.

As much as Maki wanted to continue what she had done, she nodded, stepping around the desk and making sure not to accidentally step on any of the papers that Nozomi brushed aside. She pushed her chair out, letting the wheels roll across the tile, and sat down, slipping her legs underneath the desk as if she were ready to work.

She would have started working, even, had it not been for the feeling of something warm and plenty pressing against her legs and hands grabbing her slacks. Looking downward, she saw Nozomi wearing a smirk and resting her hands on the button that kept her slacks on. Undoing it and pulling down, she smirked as she disrobed Maki, making sure to hook her panties down so she could feel her semi-erect cock pulsing in the cool air.

"Mmm, Maki," Nozomi cooed as she wrapped both hands around her base, slowly stroking her shaft up and down. "It looks delicious as ever." As she spoke, she gave her base a slight squeeze, pulling up on her and watching as a dollop of precum leaked from her tip. Nozomi's eyes sparkled, even with the little light underneath the desk, as she saw it, finally bringing her thumb to her tip for her to smear the clear liquid all over.

Maki shivered at the feeling. Nozomi had always been a tease, and yet there was never a moment where she felt like she did anything wrong; already, she felt her dick growing harder from her ministrations. Before she could even ask for her to do so, Nozomi ran her tongue underneath the shaft, trying her best to coat her entire underside with one long lick to her tip. Maki groaned at the feeling, especially as Nozomi returned to her tip, and she battered it around with her tongue, looking up at Maki with as innocent of a gaze as she could muster.

"Mmm," Nozomi hummed before parting her lips as wide as she could and pushing Maki's cock inside of her. It was always a bit of a struggle for her, but she continued her descent with no issues until she felt her tip brushing against the back of her throat. Her lips tightened up as she tried to suppress a gag, and Maki pushed her hips forward at the feeling on instinct

Nozomi's mouth was soft, wet, and velvety around Maki's cock, and even as she descended, she didn't feel teeth rubbing against her. It was impossible not to be completely hardened after Nozomi wrapped her lips around her. All she felt was the warm suction that Nozomi sucked with as well as her tongue rubbing against her underside as if trying to find any unique sweet spots. Even if she hadn't, Maki's huffs grew more high-pitched, taking handfuls of the desk in order to try to keep herself competent.

Nozomi pulled herself off Maki's cock, drooling and letting the excess saliva coat her shaft before wrapping her hands around it and stroking. "Mmm, delicious," Nozomi mumbled underneath her breath as she thrusted her cock between her hands. As well, Nozomi lowered herself back onto Maki, taking her tip between her lips and jostling it around in her mouth with her tongue.

It took everything for Maki not to push further into Nozomi's mouth and take control. She didn't want to, really, and with the desk in the way, it might have hurt to try, but it didn't stop her from realizing that Nozomi was doing it. An under-the-desk blowjob was something she needed from time to time, especially as work grew stressful, and even through this first time they had gone through it, Maki knew that Nozomi would have plenty of time to enjoy herself under her desk.

Maki just hoped Nozomi didn't mind having the inside of her mouth plastered with cum at least twice a week. And knowing her, she probably didn't.

"Fuck, Nozomi, I'm close," Maki huffed, which was enough for Nozomi to pull away with a smirk. Maki thrusted her hips forward, her tip desperate for something to press against, but to no avail. Had she been thinking with the head on her shoulders she would have noticed Nozomi crawling out from underneath the desk, and before she could comment, Nozomi had bent herself over the desk on the opposite end, her lips in a wide smirk.

"I'd think for a moment before you try what I think you want to do," Nozomi cooed. "My mouth might be open, but so are many other things for you. Come on, Maki-chan, don't you want to use that big cock of yours to fill my pussy up?"

Talk about power-bottoming. Yet, it was enough for Maki to have a second thought about what to do. Before she could respond more clearly, though, Nozomi sat on the desk, scooting her ass towards Maki and spreading her legs so she could see her cunt once more. The sight of Nozomi's pussy made Maki's dick twitch, and it twitched even harder as Nozomi brought a hand to her lips to spread herself wide open, letting her see how her waiting pussy clenched in anticipation.

Lust took the better of Maki as she stood up, grabbing her cock and lining it up with Nozomi's waiting pussy. Without a second thought, Maki thrust herself in, grateful for how wet Nozomi had become as her tightness squeezed her from the moment she pushed in. Maki huffed as she pushed in, articulating the whines that leaked from Nozomi's lips.

Through the throes of pleasure from being spread so much, Nozomi brought a hand to her clit, rubbing herself roughly. As she rubbed herself, she felt herself growing hornier, and wetter, knowing that it would help Maki with her thrusts, even if it were slightly.

Thankfully, it did. Maki glided in and out of her without much of a hassle, still letting both indulge in being milked and spread in such lewd ways. Between their huffs and moans, they both heard the desk underneath them, especially as Maki found her rhythm, trying to hold all that was going on. Maki's thrusts slowly became slams, each one ending with her heavy balls clapping against Nozomi's thick ass and the desk underneath moving slightly.

Nozomi laid down on the desk, letting Maki take charge through their pounding. She wanted Maki to see all the pleasure that coursed through her; her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hair and chest alike bobbing to the rhythm of her thrusts, the moans that grew so loud that Maki pressed herself on top of her to kiss her just to make her more quiet. Nozomi took one handful of hair, the other grabbing onto the desk for some attempt at leverage, and squeezed tightly as she hoped Maki to fuck her so hard her desk had an imprint of her body.

The thought alone was enough to make her cum, milking Maki's cock and trying to get her to her climax. It didn't take too long for Maki to follow suit, given how amazing the hot, wet, and _tight_ embrace of her cunt was around her. As her walls squeezed her tightly, Nozomi felt Maki's hot cum pouring into her, copious ropes blasting all over her insides and coating them in a flawless white. As their climaxes came to a close, Maki pulled out, her hot cum leaking from Nozomi's gaping entrance in pearl-like beads. Nozomi made sure to let such beads onto her fingers before cleaning them up with her tongue.

"Mmm, that was fun," Nozomi cooed as she basked in her afterglow. Standing up, she looked around for her clothes, which were on the other side of the desk. Maki followed her as she sashayed, the hypnotic sway of her hips and jiggling of her ass guiding her, before Nozomi bent down to grab her skirt, letting Maki have full reign of her juicy ass and her cum-covered cunt. Maki pushed forward for a moment, letting her cock slip between Nozomi's cheeks, before she stood up.

"Nuh-uh!" Nozomi cooed. "If ya want it, you'll get it at home. I'm already gonna be busy keeping one of your loads in me for the rest of the day."

Maki pulled away, watching as Nozomi slipped her pencil skirt on and following it up with her bra. "And whose fault is that?"

Nozomi flashed a cheeky smirk. "You know you loved it too. Now, do you have any spare shirts?"

Maki checked her desk, opening each of the drawers from top to bottom. In one of them, she had been greeted with the sight of Nozomi's panties, but below them there was a shirt that would have fit Nozomi. At least, it was very loose on Maki. Taking the panties out for a second, Maki gave Nozomi the shirt in question before placing the panties back in her desk.

"You won't give me those too?" Nozomi whined.

"You should have kept them to yourself," Maki replied.

"What if your cum dribbles down my thighs? How would you excuse that?"

Maki didn't want to excuse it, and bashfully, she gave her the panties as well.

"They'll be in your mouth tonight," Maki huffed; had Nozomi not been so kinky it would have been a bit more of a threat.

"Is that a promise?" Nozomi said as she slipped on her panties, making sure to give Maki a flash of her inner thighs.

"Probably. You should get back to work," Maki said, giving her a shrug.

"I'll see you later, then," Nozomi remarked with a giggle before heading out.

"See you tonight, Nozomi."


End file.
